


El Tongue de Roxanne

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice Skating, Moulin Rouge References, Old Married Couple, Olympics, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Platonic Life Partners, PyeongChang, Rumors, Secret Relationship, VirtueMoir - Freeform, cunniliftus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: inspired by Scott is a tessasexual™, but more importantly by Jen the more innocent 18 years old.





	El Tongue de Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Scott is a tessasexual™, but more importantly by Jen the more innocent 18 years old.

Scott was lying on the bed, looking at Tessa who was actually pacing back and forth in front of the bed, the one where Scott was on. He wanted to help her, but he knew that she needed time to deal with this new piece of information they just got. “ **How can they say stuff like that without second thoughts? why do they do that to us, Scott? I mean I get it, the lift is kind of x-rated but it is not a point to actually call it as if it was some kind of porn move. I just can’t go out there and pretend I don’t know what the world is talking about and I just want to be able to live my life with my boyfriend in peace and if I want to have really kinky and hot sex with him then I damn will but I don’t need the world to wonder if it happened or not.** ” Tessa kept talking and talking, just her thoughts coming out of her mouth as if it was an actual conversation. 

 

Chiddy had texted him 15 minutes ago, about some kind of joke related to one of their lift, the infamous cunniliftus as it was now named. They had changed their lift to get the rating of it down a little bit, because the judge and level would not have liked the original version, even if Scott did love it. 

 

The text itself wasn’t bad, it was a simple link attached to crying-laughing emoji and before Scott could have stopped himself he had opened the link and blanked. Tessa who was at this moment, sprawled on his chest, looked up when she felt him tensed up and she just took his phone and blanched as well, before jumping up and started pacing in the room, rambling about how the press had no limits. She didn’t seem to notice how naked she was and kept walking, and Scott being Scott could not stop staring at her body. 

 

“ **Scott!** ” yelled Tessa after a really long rambling session. “ **Are you even listening to what I just said?** ” Scott smiled stupidly and shook his head, eyes still fixed on her abs and ass, depending what was she was walking. “ **Moir Boy, I swear to god, if you don’t…** ” Tessa couldn’t finish her sentence, before Scott was up and kissing her lips as if he hadn’t spent the last hour kissing her. She was unable to resist, responding immediately to the softness of his lips, even if the kiss was anything but soft. 

 

She realised what Scott was trying to do a little bit too late, when she was already laying on the bed, legs splayed as wide as they could go, with Scott kneeling in front of her, hands on her thighs, ready to reenact their cunniliftus without the lift part. Before he could touch her, she pushed him off and scrawled back on the bed, standing on the other side of it, throwing daggers to the man she was in love with, with her eyes. “ **Scott Patrick Moir, if you want just a change to touch me again, you will listen to me right now and if you are a good boy, i will let you reenact the lift that you came up with when i came.** ” Scott blanched at her words and nodded solemnly.  

 

“ **Okay.. so the world was already wondering if we were in a relationship, but now? All the world will think about is if we actually do fuck one another or not…?** ” Tessa started to say, but everything vanished when her eyes locked with his, seeing the darker edge of his chocolate brown eyes. She stopped mid-sentence and jumped on the bed again, walking until her body was flushed against Scott’s. “ **You know what? Let’s talk about the cunniliftus after a repeat performance. I need fresh thought on the matter before I can ponder about it.** ” Scott smirked and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her that much closer to her. “ **Are you sure, Tess? Do you really want me to use my tongue this way rather than talking about it? I mean I know how important it is for you to talk about things.** ” Tessa had never wished more in her life for him to wear one of his hoodie or his Canada team flannel, because pulling him to her would have been so much easier but she made it work by pulling him by the hold she had on his hair. 

 

Her lips crashed on his, and she hummed when she felt his teeth nip her bottom lips, hands tightening on his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to pull her her lip. She smiled, arms wrapping around his neck to hold him as close as she possibly can. She moaned quietly when his hands started to run down her body, skin rising in goosebump. Scott had always been good with his hands, knowing exactly where to touch her to set her aflame but if there was one thing that was better than his hands on her body, it was his tongue. “ **Oh God, Scott..** ” He still hadn’t done anything more than caressing her skin, and the inside of her mouth but she wanted more, always needed more of him and what he could give her. 

 

Her hips started to move in circular motion against his, pressing their hips together, the pressure building in her core. She was moaning more and more, moving faster and harder. She just needed more of this, just _more_. She could feel her climax coming, almost reachable, but before she could, Scott pushed her down and repositioned her the way she was not ten minutes ago, splayed on the bed, hands holding her thighs opened wide, ass almost hanging out of the bed. “ **Scott.. please** ” Tessa had never been into begging before him, how he had changed her was amazing. She had always thought she was too classy to make any noises or demands during sex, but Scott had changed it, changed her and she was now freer than ever. Her hips started to move, trying to entice him to touch her faster. She pushed herself on her elbow, looking down at him. He smirked up and licked his lips, before he moved closer to her wet and glistening sex. She bit her lips and let herself fall back on the bed, hands shooting down to hold onto his hair. He had decided to let it grow now that the Olympics were over, and she couldn’t be happier about it. She had squealed so loud when he had told her and jumped him as fast as humanly possible and it was still one of their best night together. 

 

“ **Tell me what you want T.** ” Scott had the habit of always asking her to tell him what she wanted of him, how close she was or, you know, how hard and fast she wanted him. She tried to calm her breathing down, in order to talk correctly but before she could, his tongue was touching her clitoris, just barely, teasing her. She arched in response to the move and sighed. “ **Oh- I- .. Please** ” Shouldering her thighs apart, Scott took residence before her sex, licking his lips. He didn't waste anytime dipping his mouth to her. They both moaned for different reasons. Her for finally feeling his tongue on her, and him for finally tasting her. Back arching, she couldn’t talk, she could barely breathe. Scott was the only way she could shut her mind off completely and she was getting addicted to it. She moved one of her hand, snaking it on her belly until she could clasped it around his. 

 

Holding him to her by the hold she had on his hair, her hips started moving slowly in synchronisation with the movements of his tongue on her clit. It was like the sounds she was making was making him more confident, because a second he was tentatively touching her clit with the tip of his tongue and the next, he had his arms wrapped around her thigh, fingers holding her vagina lips opened. She felt his tongue move up and down her sex, looking for everything that would make her react. He moved a bit higher, closing her lips around her clit, sucking and nipping on it. “ **Fuck Scott.. Just like that!** ”

 

Scott sucked harder, moving his tongue faster on it. Her back arched, pushing her hips higher against his mouth, trying to get to her release faster. She wanted it to end, and find her release but she didn’t want it to end, ever. She pushed herself on her elbows and look down, eyes locked on the way his tongue was moving against her. The sight made her wetter, she felt herself get more aroused by the seconds. which turned her on even more. She pulled on his hair, waiting for him to look up, locking their eyes. He nodded wordlessly, and she pressed her thighs on each side of his head with his approval, keeping him there. As good as it felt, it wasn’t enough to get her there. She was about to say something, when he moved, pressing her thighs apart again, he pressed a finger into her, almost immediately stretching her with a second finger. 

 

Tessa keened loudly, moaning his name, pulling on his hair. She was getting closer and closer to her climax, her body taunt and completely on fire. She needed to come. “ **Fuck more, Scott!** ” She moved her hips a bit up, looking for the perfect spot, the one he had found without any problem the first time he had tried that. She was undulating her hips on his finger, basically fucking herself on his fingers. She was trying to get more of that, his fingers were pressing on that spot, constantly and she was getting deeper in her pleasure. 

 

“ **There’s a good girl, come for me.** ” And just like that, Tessa was coming. Her teeth biting on her arm, trying to conceal her cries of pleasure. She was a quivering mess, trashing around. Scott was trying to prolong her orgasm, but she was making it difficult for him with all the trashing. 

 

She fell back on the bed, panting. Arm throw on her face, hiding herself and trying to get herself under control. Aftershocks were running through her, making her jump every so often. She felt kisses on her belly, moving up and up. Goosebumps were rising on her skin again, and she smiled. Arm opening to give him space to lie on her, closing her arms around him as soon as his head was pillowed on her chest. “ **The world can go fuck itself, and wonder if yes or not we do that on a daily basis because I am not giving that up for anything.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> any prompt you would like to see? comment x


End file.
